Fürchte die Dunkelheit
Das zeitalter der Legenden W'ir schreiben das siebte Zeitalter, eine Epoche in der die alten Kulturen nicht mehr existierten und andere ihren Platz eingenommen hatten. Eine Zeit in der das Leben hart und endberlich war, eine Zeit in der altes Wissen aus der Vergangenheit, was einst vergessen wurde wieder ans Tageslicht kommt. Wo der Mut eines Kriegers genauso über das Schicksal endscheidet wie die Hand der Bauern. Einer Welt des Aufbruchs, einer Welt die sich aus dem Schatten der langen Dunkelheit wieder ins Licht erhebt. Handel, Religion und Krieg Teil des öffentlichen Lebens sind. Der Streit zwischen Adel, Kirche und den Mystikern den Erben der alten Kulturen den Alltag bestimmt. Einem Zeitalter in dem Geschichte und Legenden geschrieben werden, deren Ferse und Reime vom Schwert und mutigen Kriegern berichten. '''''Einem Zeitalter der Ehre und einem Zeitalter der Legenden. Fürchte die Dunkelheit center|550px Prolog: D'er Toa lief im Kreis und warf immer wieder Blicke aus dem Fenster. Die Nacht war finster und dunkle Wolken verdeckten gelegentlich das Licht des Mondes. Der Abt stand vor einem Rätsel. Er konnte es noch immer nicht begreifen das ein unbekannter Gönner die Rüstungen und Schwerter aus dem Besitz des Königs für ihn zurück gefordert hatte. Der Purpurote war erleichtert aber auch skeptisch. Dieser unbekannte Gönner konnte auch jemand sein der das Geheimnis um die Kopflosen endrätselt haben konnte. "Ich mache mich nur verrückt," grummelte der Abt, "dieses Geheimnis wird niemand endrätseln können!" Er dachte zurück als er noch ein junger Ritter und treuer Diener der Inquisition war, er hatte den Auftrag bekommen ein Buch zu vernichten das gefährlich war. Zu dieser Zeit hatte er diese Gefahr nicht erkannt doch mit der Zeit als er selbst Inquisitor geworden war, verstand er das Buch. Er ließ alle Exemplare vernichten ausser einem, dies behielt er und ließ es von der Bildfläche verwschwinden. Er studierte es gründlich bis er alle Geheimen Details der Geschichten und deren Wahrheiten endschlüsselt hatte. D'''och seine Anordnungen waren hintergangen worden, eine junge Ordensschwester stahl ein weiteres Buch bevor es ein Raub der Flammen werden konnte. Der Inquisitor hatte alle Hebel seiner Zeit in Bewegung gesetzt und endfesselte einen Krieg, einen Kreuzzug um das zweit Exemplar zu finden und zu vernichten. Jetzt hier und heute war er kein Inquisitor mehr. Seine Suche nach dem zweiten Buch hatte ihm sein Vermögen und seinen Ruf gekostet. Heute war er nur noch der Abt einer Kathedrale, angewiesen auf andere Kirchenherren und unter der Aufsicht eines wachsammen Königs. Der Toa ging in das Wirtschaftsgebäude wo die vier Särge aufbewahrt wurden. "Ihr seit meine Waffen und niemand wird euch vernichten können!" sagte er und blickte auf die Rüstungen die hinter dem jeweiligen Sarg aufbewahrt waren. "Bald kommt die Zeit meiner Rache," sprach er leise zu sich, "dann werden alle meine Peiniger bezahlen!" "Und wenn dies vollbracht ist?" fragt ihm einer der Kopfgeldjäger, "was tut ihr dann?" "Ich werde diese Stadt verlassen und in einer anderen ein neues Leben beginnen!" erwiederte der Abt. ''E'ine Wolke verdunkelte den Mond. Im geschwächten Licht des Mondes und den Schatten der Häuser trat die Kriegerin an die Stadtmauer heran. Ihre blasse Haut und schwarze Rüstung ließ sie eins werden mit der Dunkelheit. Lautlos glitt ihr Körper in den Fluss. Ihren Lederbeutel hielt sie über dem Kopf während sie sich mit der Strömung in den See ziehen ließ. Sie schwamm an das Ufer, einem kleinen Streifen Sand. Im Winter hatte hier der grobschlächtige Schmied und heimliche Helfer des Abtes sein Leben ausgehaucht. Sie warf sich den Beutel wieder um und begann an der Felswand hoch zu klettern. Als kleine Arnorie hatte sie schon gut klettern können, jetzt beherschte sie die Kunst in perfektion. Mit einem starken Ruck zog sie sich auf die kleine Fläche. Von dort aus führte eine nartürliche Treppe an dem Wirtschaftsgebäude der Kathedrale vorbei in die Stadt. Geduckt schlich sie an dem Gebäude vorbei und umrundete es. "Es wird Zeit," flüsterte sie und sah aus dem Schatten in ein beleuchtetes Fenster, "eurem Spiel ein Ende zu setzen!" Die Arnorie wandte sich dem Fenster ab und sprach leise, "Ein Leben gegen ein anderes soll der Anfang vom Ende sein!" Kapitel 1: Mitternacht D'''er Samstag neigte sich dem Ende und der Abt zündete die Kerze an. Er musste noch die Predigt für die Messe am Sonntag vorbereiteten. Neben den Liederbüchern, der Sammlung der Psalme und Papier hatte sich der Toa auch einen Kelch und zwei Tonflaschen Wein auf den Schreibtisch gestellt. Er füllte den Kelch halbvoll mit Wein und tauchte die Feder in das Tintenfass. Die Dunkelheit der Nacht hatte die letzten Fetzen des Tageslichtes verdrängt. Am Fenster zog ein Schatten vorbei, geduckt und schnell. Der Toa in Purpurot sah aus dem Fenster doch der Schatten war bereits wieder verschwunden. Der Abt kehrte zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück und setzte das Schreiben fort. Die Gestallt umrundete das Wirtschaftsgebäude und zog sich an einem Wasserspeier hoch. Sie drückte ihren Körper eng auf das Dach und zog sich langsam ohne schnelle Bewegungen hoch bis zum Schornstein. Der Abt trank den dritten Kelch Wein. Hastig strich er einen Psalm von der Liste und tauchte die Feder erneut in das Tintenfass. Wieder und wieder bis das Papier völlig zu gekritzelt war. Der Toa stand auf und war gezwungen einen neuen Bogen Papier zu holen. ''D'ie Gestallt hüllte sich in einen einfachen Mantel und glitt lautlos in den Schornstein. Der Kamin war groß und geräumig, ohne ein Geräusch von sich zugeben setzten ihre Füße auf dem Boden auf. Der Abt stützte sich auf den Schreibtisch und kniff die Augen zu. Das war wohl zuviel Wein dachte der Toa und leerte mit einem Zug den Kelch. Er griff nach der Tonflasche und hielt sie über den Kelch. Nur ein Tropfen roter Rebensaft fiel in das verzierrte Trinkgefäß. Er zählte die Weinflaschen, drei an der Zahl und die vierte Tonflasche lag auf dem Boden. Der Abt merkte das er bereits angetrunken war und es besser war kein Wein mehr zu trinken. Der Schatten sah aus dem Türrahmen den Toa der sich auf den Schreibtisch stützte. Der Purpurote stand auf, genau in dem Moment schlug die Uhr um Mitternacht. Der Abt erschrak und drehte sich hastig um. Er meinte einen Schatten gesehen zu haben. Doch im Türrahmen war niemand zu sehen, der Toa zog seinen Dolch aus der in seiner Gürteltasche versteckten Scheide und umfasste den Griff. "'''W'o bist du?" sprach der Abt vorsichtig, "wer ist da?" Der Toa bekam keine Antwort und er hörte auch keine Schritte. "Zeig dich?" sagte der Abt besorgt und umklammerte den Dolch noch fester. Der Schatten war wieder da, er befand sich hinter dem Toa und kam langsam näher. Der Abt roch den bittersüßen Geruch und plötzlich ergriff ihn jemand von hinten. Der Arm war nicht der eines kräftigen Kriegers, es war der Arm einer Frau. Doch wusste diese wie man auch ohne große Kraft jemanden zusetzen konnte, der Abt spürte wie ihm die Luft weg gedrückt wurde und er wollte laut schreihen. In diesem Moment schnellte der andere Arm vor. Die Gestalt hinter ihm drückte einen durchnässten Stoffknebel auf Nase und Mund des Toa. Der bittersüße Geruch strömte in die Nase des Abtes und wurde immer intensiver. Während er alles um sich herum immer undeutlicher sah lenkte die Gestalt den schwächelnden Körper zu dem Schreibtisch. Sie drückte die Hand mit dem Dolch auf diesen. Der Toa verlor das Bewusstsein und der Dolch fiel leise auf den Schreitisch.'' '''''Die Gestalt zerrte den schlaffen Körper des Abtes aus dem Arbeitszimmer in die Küche des Wirtschaftsgebäudes. Leise schloss sich die Tür hinter dem bewusstlosen Toa und dem lautlosen Schatten. "'''O'h mein Schädel," stöhnte der Abt und rieb sich die Augen, das Sonnenlicht schien durch das Fenster und erhellte den Raum. "Was für ein Alptraum," murmelte der Toa und musterte den Schreibtisch, "verdammter Wein, das war echt zu viel des guten." "Aua!" rief der Abt als er mit der rechten Hand die Tonflasche auf dem Boden aufheben wollte. Unter Schmerzen hob er das Gefäß auf und sah dann auf seine Handfläche. Ein langer Schnitt zierte sie, die Wunde hatte gerade begonnen zu heilen. Wieder sah er sich auf dem Schreibtisch um. Bis auf die Weinflaschen war alles ordentlich. "Naja," grummelte er sauer und verband sich die Hand, "ich muss wohl versucht haben diesen Brief öffnen zu wollen." "Dabei muss ich mich an meinem Dolch geschnitten haben," fuhr er verärgert fort, "so etwas dummes!" Einer der Kopfgeldjäger trat in das Arbeitszimmer und sah seinen Herrn an, "alles in Ordnung?" "Ja," erwiederte der Abt, "ich habe mich beim öffnen eines Briefes geschnitten!" Der Kopfgelgjäger erblickte die Tonflaschen auf dem Schreibtisch und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.'' Trotz der Kopfschmerzen und der verletzten Hand hielt der Abt die Messe am Sonntag Morgen. Auf dem Chorgang über dem Saal stand eine Gestalt im Schatten einer Säule. Sie musterte den Abt und einen weiteren Toa der in einer Nische hinter dem Alltar saß. "Armer, armer Abt," kicherte die Gestalt kaum hörbar, "armer, armer Abt!" Die Gestallt drehte sich zu der Tür und huschte die Treppe hinab und aus der Kathedrale. Sophie die neben Jadeger saß schenkte der verletzten Hand des Abtes mehr zuwendung als dessen Predigt. Dem Toa ging es nicht gut, dachte die Königin, der Abt schien bereits irgend welche Wahnvorstellungen zu haben. Die Messer verlief ohne Komplikationen und der Abt versprach oder vertat sich kein einziges mal. Nach dem das Gotteshaus wieder leer war wandte sich der Toa seinem Gehilfen zu, "ich bin kurz in meinem Arbeitszimmer." Der Kopfgeldjäger nickte und sah seinem Herrn hinter her. "Waaaassss!" schrie der Abt in einem euforischen Ton, "meine Ziele können vieleicht doch noch in Erfüllung gehen!" Der Kopfgeldjäger schritt in das Arbeitszimmer und sah wie der Abt die vier Toaschädel, die vor sechs Tagen gestohlen worden waren auf dem Schreibtisch aufstellte. Kapitel 2: Freitag der Dreizehnte D'ie Woche verging ohne nennenswerte Ereignisse und der Abt und seine zwei Helfer fühlten sich wieder in Sicherheit. Sie bereiteten den erneuten Einsatz ihrer vier Kopflosen vor und vergasen für einen Moment dass sie unter Beobachtung standen. Der Euforismus des Abtes hatte auch seine Helfer angesteckt. Den ganzen Tag über beschäfftigte sich der Purpurote mit seiner Abreise. Er musste auf Einladung eines Bischofs für drei Tage ausser Landes. In diesen Tagen würde er seine Helfer alleine lassen müssen, was ihn aber weder bedrückte und besorgte. Die beiden Kopfgeldjäger waren bis her vertrauenwürdig und eifrig gewesen. Sie würden auch ohne ihn die Vorbereitungen für den finalen Schlag fortsetzen. Die Kutsche hatte Zweibrüggen verlassen und der Kopfgeldjäger ging wieder in das Gotteshaus. Der Toa blickte auf den hölzernden Kalender der Kathedrale, es war noch immer Donnerstag der Zwölfte doch nicht mehr lange. Die Sonne ging am Horizont unter und der Mond nahm ihren Platz ein. Der Kopfgeldjäger war nicht abergläubig, dennoch war ihm nicht gut zu mute. E'''r war alleine in dem großen Gebäude denn sein Kamerad musste etwas anderes für den Herrn erledigen. Das Gebäude war in der Dunkelheit kein freundlicher Ort. Die Säulen und Bänke warfen Schatten im Licht des Mondes. Der Toa kam sich in dem großen Raum so richt klein und von aller Welt verlassen vor. Die Tür der Kathedrale knarrte als jemand sie aufschob. Der Toa drehte sich auf der Stelle um, er wagte es nicht nur einen Ton zu sagen. Hastig eilte er zu den beiden großen Türen aus Holz und Eisenbeschlägen. Er drückte gegen eine der Türen doch sie ging nicht auf, mit voller Kraft drückte er gegen die andere Tür, doch diese bewegte sich auch keinen einzigen Centimeter. Schweißperlen liefen dem Toa über die Stirn, er sah umsich und hielt sein Schwert bereit. Er zitterte, so eine Angst hatte er noch nie verspürt. Jeder Schatten ließ den Toa zusammen zucken. Da war etwas, ein Schatten hatte sich bewegt. Der Toa rannte auf diesen zu und schlug mit seinem Schwert nach der schemenhaften Gestallt. Der Toa traf etwas, dieses Etwas fiel auch um. ''E'r hörte den Aufprall und fluchte leise, er hatte eine der Heiligenfiguren von ihrem Sockel geschlagen. Ein blecherndes Geräusch ließ den Toa erneut aufschrecken. Eine andere Heiligenfigur war von ihrem Sockel gestoßen worden. Er war nicht mehr alleine in dem Gotteshaus, der Toa eilte zu dem Alltar und drückte den Rücken gegen die Wand. Jemand war hier, hier in der Kathedrale. Jemand spielte mit ihm. Wieder bewegte sich ein Schatten, der Kopfgeldjäger griff nach einem Kerzenständer und warf ihn auf den Schatten zu. Der Toa wischte sich die Schweißperlen von der Stirn als er einen kühlen Luftzug im Nacken spürte. In einem Satz sprang er in die Gegenrichtung davon. Mit seinem Schwert schlug er nach der schattengleichen Gestalt. Diese verschwand wieder hinter einer der Säulen. "Zeigt dich!" schrie der Toa verzweifelt, "zeig dich und kämpfe!" "Wie ihr meint!" erklang es auf einmal hinter ihm. Der Toa schnellte herum doch da war nichts. "Wie findet ihr mein Spiel?" fragte die Stimme wieder. Erneut drehte sich der Toa hastig herum. A'''uf einmal versetzte ihm die Gestalt einen Tritt in die Kniekehlen. Der Toa brach auf die Knie und schrie vor Schmerz. Die Gestalt war immer noch hinter ihm, "ihr habt meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet!" sagte diese kalt und emutionslos, "wie gefällt euch mein Spiel?" Der Toa antwortete nicht und sprang auf. Er rannte auf die Türen zu doch die Gestalt fing ihn drei Säulen weiter ab. Ein starker Ruck durchfuhr den Toa, gefolgt von stechendem Schmerz. Der Kopfgeldjäger legte seine Hand auf die Stelle seiner Brust und fühlte wie eine warme Flüssigkeit zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch lief. Er torkelte nach hinten und hielt mit der anderen Hand das Schwert. Die Gestalt war wieder verschwunden. Der Toa schluckte und unterdrückte seine Schmerzen. Wieder traf ihn starker Stoß, diesmal im Rücken. Die andere Hand ließ das Schwert fallen und fuhr auf den Rücken. Wieder fühlte er Wärme zwischen seinen Fingern. Die Gestalt ließ nicht von dem Toa ab. In einer starken Bewegung wirbelte sie den Toa herum. Erneut trat sie ihm in die Kniekehlen. ''D'ie Kniee des Toa schlugen hart auf dem Boden des Gotteshauses auf, die Schmerzen waren einen Moment lang schlimmer als die der Stichverletzungen. Die Gestalt stand rechts neben dem Toa der sich wieder die Wunden zu hielt und schmerzhaft stöhnte. Schreie brachte er nicht mehr herraus. "Da ich davon ausgehen muss," sparch die Stimme neben ihm mit einem sanftem und dennoch bittersüßen Klang, "das euch mein Spiel nicht zu gefallen scheint, werde ich es wohl lieber beenden!" Der Kopfgeldjäger holte tief Luft und tastete nach seinem Dolch. Erneut blitzte eine Klinge auf und der Toa umschloss mit beiden Händen seine Kehle. Die Luft zum Atmen verließ ihn und der Kopfgeldjäger fiel nach vorne in sein Blut. Insidi stand auf dem Dach der Kathedrale und sah hinauf in den Himmel. Ihrer blassen Haut und der knappen, schwarzen Rüstung klebte noch immer das Blut des Toa. Pünktlich um Mitternacht setzte der Regen ein. Die Arnorie streckte ihre Hände und die blutverschmierten Dolche in den Himmel. '''''Das reinigende Wasser des nächtlichen Regens wusch die Spuren der grausammen Tat vom Körper der Kriegerin. Kapitel 3: Das Spiel E's regnete die ganze Nacht und die Kutsche des Abtes kam nicht so schnell voran. Die Brüllochsen liefen langsammer damit ihre massigen Hufe auch festen Halt in den aufgeweichten Wegen fanden. Bei Tagesanbruch erreichte der Toa endlich Zweibrüggen. Der Abt schickte seinen Diener die Kutsche in den Stall zu fahren und den Rest des Tages nicht mehr zu erscheinen. Wie er es gewohnt war trat er durch das Wirtschaftsgebäude in die Kathedrale. Verwundert das sein Helfer nicht da war ging er durch die Geheimtür seines Arbeitszimmers in den Saal der Kathedrale. Vor dem Alltar blieb er stehen und fuhr sich mit den Händen vor den Mund. Der Toa schluckte und würgte endsetzt, der Brechreiz übermannte ihn. Der Abt rannte zu aus dem Saal und übergab sich aus dem Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers. So früh am Morgen war noch niemand auf den Beinen weshalb niemand den Toa erbrechen sah. Mit leerem Magen kehrte er in den Saal zurück und musterte immer wieder zuckend oder wegsehend seinen ermordeten Helfer. Der Toa lag in verzerrten Körperhaltung in seinem Blut. "'''B'ei den Göttern und ihren Heiligen," würgte der Abt und bemüte sich einem weiteren Anfall an Übelkeit endegen zu wirken, "wer hat das getan, so einen grausammen Mord dazu noch in einem Haus Gottes und seiner Heiligen?" Der andere Helfer trat durch die Tür in den Saal und bevor der Abt den Toa bremsen konnte erblickte auch dieser das grausige Bildniss eines brutalen Mordes. Der Kopfgeldjäger stolperte aus dem Saal und der Abt hörte wie auch er sich übergab. Mit verdammten ungutem Gefühl schritten der Abt und der Kopfgeldjäger die Treppe hinauf auf den Chorgang. Sie sahen von oben auf den Leblosen in seinem Blut. Der Abt erstarrte zu absolutem Stillstand als er etwas um die Lache herrum erkannte. Ein fünfzackiger Stern war mit dem Blut des Opfers um die Lache gezeichnet, der Körper des ermordeten Toas war mit dem Kopf und den Gliedmaßen nach den Zacken des Sterns ausgerichtet worden. "Was bedeutet dieses Symbol?" würgte der Kopfgeldjäger, "warum seit ihr noch schockierte als zuvor?"'' '"Wenn ich dir das erkläre endest du so wie er da unten!" sprach der Abt mit vorsichtiger Stimme, "es gibt Geheimnisse, die sollten besser welche bleiben!" D'er Purpurote kauerte mit beiden Armen auf dem Alltar gestützt in der Kathedrale. Er hatte den anderen Kopfgeldjäger für seine Dienste ausgezahlt und fort geschickt. Dem Toa blieben nur noch seine vier kopflosen Ritter, welche er aktiviert hatte damit sie ihn schützten konnten wenn das Phantom kam. Jede Nacht durchlitt der Abt Alpträume, jederzeit konnte das Phantom erscheinen und auch sein Blut einfordern. Der fünfzackige Stern war ein Siegel das dem Toa nur zugut bekannt war. Einst gab es eine Bruderschaft die sich aus einem betreuenden, einem forschenden und einem schützenden Teil zusammen setzte. Doch der forschende Teil geriet immer tiefer in dem verbotenem Wissen und wurde schließlich bessesen. Der betreuende Teil der Bruderschaft löste sich und bildete den Grundstein für die Organisation die heute als Kirche der Heiligen fort bestand. Der schützende Teil der Bruderschaft versuchte den endstandenen Schaden zu begrenzen und löschten die bessesen Brüder aus. Nach dem dies vollendet war, töteten sich die Mitglieder des schützenden Teils bis auf wenige Brüder und Schwestern. J'''ene Brüder und Schwestern die das Massaker und den Zerfall der Bruderschafft überlebt hatten wurden zu den sogenannten Hütern, legendäre Krieger und Kriegerinen die alle Hinweise, Spuren und Zeichen Verbotenem Wissens nach gingen. Bewieß sich das Verbotene Wissen so wurden alle Eingeweihten getötet und alle Spuren der verbotenen Künste vernichtet. Das Siegel dieser Brüder und Schwerstern, den Hütern, war der fünfzackige Stern."Seit viert Zeitaltern wurde kein Hüter mehr gesehen," murmelte der Toa, "aber mir muss einer über den Weg laufen!" Der Abt war sauer, da er zugeben musste das eine düstere Legende doch der Wahrheit endsprach. Die alte Hexe hatte ihn immer wieder gewarnt das er alte Geister vergangener Zeitalter wecken würde, wenn er das Ritual vollendete. Er hatte der Matoranerin nicht geglaubt und damals nur laut gelacht. Jetzt hatte er den blutigen Beweiß gesehen das die Hüter kein Hirngespinnst einer verückten alten Matoranerin waren. Der Toa überlegte ob es noch mehr Hüter gab als einen, auch wenn dieser oder diese eine schon gefährlich genug war. ''I'nsidi stand im Raum hinter dem Arbeitszimmer des Abtes und musterte die fünf Särge. In vieren der Fünf lagen die Kopflosen in dem Fünften der Toa den sie zuletzt selbst getötet hatte. Der arme, arme Herr Abt wird eine böse Überraschung erleben, dachte die Arnorie und lächelte finster. Das Spiel des Abtes war vorüber, sprach sie zu sich, mein Spiel endet auch bald. Der Toa trat in den Lageraum und erschrak. Die fünf Särge waren fort, jemand hatte sie in der Nacht gestohlen. Diesmal war kein Hinweiß zurück geblieben. Der Toa rannte noch immer in seinem Morgenrock in den Saal der Kathedrale. Zu seiner Erleichterung standen die Särge dort, zu seinem Endsetzen wieder in dem Muster eines fünfzackigen Sterns. Den ganzen Tag versteckte sich der Toa in seinem Arbeitszimmer, die Angst machte ihn verrückt. Die Kirchenherren von Zweibrüggen wurden dem Abt immer feindlich gesinnter, denn er begann seine Angst mit Wein zu ertränken. Dies hatte zur Folge das der Toa seinen Verpflichtungen nicht mehr zu genüge nach kam. '"Insidi kauerte im Schatten einer Säule und sah dem Abt zu wie er sich am Alltar festhalten musste, so betrunken war er. Die Arnorie trat an den Alltar aber so das der betrunkene Toa sie nicht sehen konnte. "Wenn das Spiel zu ende ist," hörte der Abt hinter sich, "wirst du darum betteln das ich dein Blut einfodere!" Der Toa fuhr herum doch hinter ihm war nichts. Kapitel 4: Der Steinmetz und die sieben Dämonen" Der Morgen begann mit strahlendem Sonnenschein, in der Burg des Königs herschte gute Laune und jeder erwartete das Insidi wieder kam oder ein Lebenszeichen gab. Nameless war als erster auf den Beinen. Er ging ins Bad des Palastes an dem Platz den er für sich als Lieblingsplatz auserkoren hatte. Der Arnor sah auf den Boden, eine pechschwarze Lederdepesche lag auf dem Boden. Er hob sie auf und wickelte sie in ein Tuch ein. Nach dem Frühstück nahm er sich die Depesche vor. "Oh," bemerkte er, "Insidi hat sie in den Palast gebracht und an meinem Platz abgelegt." Der Krieger las das erste Blatt. '""Hallo Nameless, mein treuer Gefährte,' '"ich habe dir die Abschrift einer Geschichte gebracht, lese sie gründlich und akribisch. Gebe sie danach den anderen so das auch sie die Geschichte lesen können.' '"Auf baldiges Wiedersehen, Insidi"' 'N'''ameles legte den Brief bei Seite und sah auf das Blatt darunter, in schöner Schrift stand '"Der Steinmetz und die sieben Dämonen"' über den gleichmäßigen Textblöcken. Der Arnor begann Zeile für Zeile gründlich und konzentriert zu lesen. "Der Steinmetz und die sieben Dämonen "Einst lebte ein Steinmetz nahe eine prächtigen Burg. So besuchte der Herr der Burg diesen Steinmetz und gab ihm den Auftrag eine Büste seiner Gemalin aus feinstem Marmor zu schlagen. Der Steinmetz nahm diesen Auftrag an und so begegnete er auch der Gemalin des Burgherren. Sie stand dem Steinmetz Modell und dieser verfiel der hübschen Frau. Der Herr der Burg erfuhr von dem Ehebruch seiner Gemalin mit dem Steinmetz und kochte vor Wut. Als die Büste fertig war, verwieß der Burgherr den Steinmetz aus der Burg ohne die geleistete Arbeit zu endlohnen. Dies erzürnte den Steinmetz so sehr das er mit dem wenigen Geld das er besaß sieben Krieger anheuerte für ihn den Burgherrn zu erschlagen. Doch der Burgherr erfuhr davon und empfing die sieben Krieger mit einem Festmahl. Was die Sieben nicht wussten, war das sie von dem Burgherren vergiftet wurden. Das Gift wirkte langsam und die sieben Krieger wurden Krank. Vor Zorn und Verzweiflung schrie der Steinmetz den Vollmond an, er möge ihm bei seiner Rache helfen." "Der Mond erhörte den Steinmetz und sprach zu diesem im Traum, "ich schenke dir die sieben Seelen der Krieger, aber du musst sie mit einem neuen Körper an diese Welt binden!" So hämmerte und spitzte der Steinmetz bis er an einem Donnerstag den zwöften sieben Bildnisse der Krieger aus schwarzem Marmor erschaffen hatte. In der Nacht vom Zwölften auf den Dreizehnten, einem Freitag, tötete der Steinmetz die im sterben liegenden Krieger so wie der Mond es ihm aufgetragen hatte. So versuchten die Seelen der Sieben ihren Körper zu verlassen, doch waren sie an ihre Bildnisse aus schwarzem Marmor und den Befehlen des Steinmetzes, ihrem Schöpfer gebunden. In einem unausprechlichem Rachefeldzug löschten die sieben dämonischen Krieger den Burgherren und seine Blutlinie aus. Nur die Gemalin des Burgherren blieb am Leben. Als sie von dem Steinmetz erfuhr, das dieser die Befehlsgewalt über die unbesiegbaren Krieger inne hatte brach ihr das, dass Herz. Auch sie wandte sich an den Mond der auch sie erhörte. Endsetzt über das Blutvergießen veriet der Mond ihr wie die Krieger zu vernichten waren." "So opferte die Frau ihr eigendes Blut und stahl so dem Steinmetzt die Befehlsgewalt über die sieben dämonischen Krieger. Aus lauter Wut nahm der Steinmetz seinen Hammer und erschlug die Frau. Durch ihre Sterben lösten sich die sieben Seelen aus den Leibern aus schwarzem Mamor und fanden ihre Ruhe. Der Steinmetz fand schließlich sein Ende durch einen Freund des Burgherren." D'em Krieger fasste sich an den Kopf, mit anderen Rollen stand in dieser Geschichte das niedergeschrieben was in Zweibrüggen passiert war oder auch glücklicher Weise vereitelt werden konnte. In seinem Kopf tauschte er die Stellen in der Geschichte mit den Fakten aus, die er und seine Freunde gesammelt hatten. Nameless eilte aus seinen Gemächern und suchte Waruru auf. Auch der Lichtarnor las die Zeilen, genau diese Geschichte hatte er geträumt. Und er sah Nameless an, "ich habe mich in keiner Rolle wieder gefunden." "Aber du hast eine Rolle in der Geschichte," fuhr Waruru fort, "wenn du sie nicht erkennst, wird sich der Verlauf der Geschichte wiederholen!" Der Krieger sah den Ritter an, "wie meinst du das?" "Das musst du selbst herraus finden," sprach Waruru traurig, "ich darf es dir nicht verraten!" Der schwarze Arnor ließ die Geschichte in seinen Gedanken revue passieren, "So opferte die Frau ihr eigendes Blut und stahl so dem Steinmetzt die Befehlsgewalt über die sieben dämonischen Krieger. Aus lauter Wut nahm der Steinmetz seinen Hammer und erschlug die Frau." '""Insidi, sie ist diese Frau aus der Geschichte!" fuhr es aus dem Krieger herraus, "wenn ich nicht zu mir finde wird sie durch das Schwert des Abtes, dem Hammer des Steinmetzes sterben!" Nameless stand in seinem Waffenzimmer und zurrte seinen Harnisch fest. Er schob das Schwert in die Scheide und befestigte das Schild in der Halterung. "Ich habe meine Rolle gefunden," sprach Nameless, "ich werde Insidi nicht ihrem Schicksal überlassen!" Kapitel 5: Das Spiel ist zu ende,Schachmatt" 'I'''nsidi stand im Zimmer des Wirtschaftsgebäudes und öffnette die vier Särge der Kopflosen. In dem Waschbecken hatte sie die vier Schädel aufgestellt. Der Abt war nicht in der Kathedrale weshalb die Arnorie ungestört hantieren konnte. Sie öffnette eine kleine runde Tonflsche und ließ deren Inhalt in das Waschbecken zu den Schädeln laufen. "So soll euer Fluch an das Blut des Abtes gebunden sein," flüsterte Insidi. Der Abt hörte die Stimme aus dem Zimmer und trat die Tür auf, mit schussbereiter Armbrust trat er in das Zimmer. Die Kerzen waren aus und nur der Schatten einer Person war zu sehen. Der Toa löste den Abzug und der Bolzen krachte in die Wand. Gleichzeitig stieß jemand den Abt in die Rippen und warf ihn um. Der Toa richtete sich wieder auf und durchsuchte den Raum. Hinter ihm warf jemand die Tür zu und der Abt richtete die Armbrust neu aus. Der Bolzen zersplitterte den Türknauf. "Steht auf mein Diener!" fuchte der Abt, "steht auf und tötet die Hüterin!" Die vier Kopflosen standen aus den Särgen auf und traten mit gezogenen Schwertern aus dem Zimmer. D'ie Kriegerin erwartete die ersten zwei Kopflosen. Sie blockierte die Schwerter mit ihren Dolchen und trat die beiden dämonischen Krieger zurück durch den Türahmen. Der Abt lud wieder die Armbrust und folgte den Kopflosen. "Verfolgt alle Schatten aber unterschätzt eure Gegnerin nicht!" befahl der Toa, "wenn ihr sie findet, zeigt keine Gnade!" Die Kriegerin sah vom Chorgang auf die vier Dämonischen, sie legte einen Pfeil in die Sehne und zündete ihn an. Der Pfeil suchte und fand sein Ziel. Aus der kopflosen Rüstung stieß ein Stichflamme und der Dämonische drehte sich hektisch herum. Die anderen beiden Kopflosen schritten auf die Tür zu. "Ihr habt mich vergessen!" sprach Nameless und streckte zwei Armbrüste in die Höhe, "lange nicht mehr gesehen!" Der Arnor löste Abzüge und die Bolzen rasten auf die Dämonischen zu. Sie wurden umgeworfen und krachten laut schäppernd auf den Boden des Gotteshauses. Sie standen wieder auf und Nameless warf beide Armbrüste von sich weg. Die noch nicht ganz aufgestandenen Kopflosen fielen erneut auf den Boden. D'''er Abt und der vierte Dämonische traten den Kreuzgang hinauf. Die Türen der Kathedrale flog auf und ein Katzenross preschte auf den Abt und den Kopflosen zu. Der Abt wurde von einem Schild weg geschlagen und flog zwischen die Bänke, der Kopflose von der Lanze erfasst. "Naja wieso sagt man mir nie bescheid wenn mal was los ist!" sagte Waruru und sprang aus dem Sattel. Das Katzenross verließ das Gotteshaus wieder und legte sich vor der Tür hin. Der brennende Kopflose qualmte nur noch und schritt die Treppe zum Chorgang hinauf. Auf der halben Höhe des Chorgangs stand die Kriegerin und wartete. Der Dämonische rannte auf die Arnorie zu. Insidi kreuzte die Dolche und fing das Schwert des Kopflosen ab. Mit der Wucht des Aufpralls leitete den Dämonischen über die Brüstung. Die Bänke bersteten als die kopflose Rüstung auf das Holz aufschlug. Nameless parierte die Klinge eines anderen Dämonischen und lenkte diesen nahe an einen Kerzenständer heran. Er stieß den Kopflosen nach hinten und stopfte eine brennende Kerze in den Torso. ''D'ie Rüstung ging in Flammen auf. Waruru riß die Lanze herum und aus dem Schwung heraus stolperte der aufgespießte Dämonische in die Bänke. Dabei stieß er den Abt erneut in die Holzbänke. Der Toa kroch auf allen vieren zwischen den Bänken hindurch um aus dem Kampfgeschehen heraus zu kommen. Irgend wer beföderte wieder einen Dämonischen in die Bänke, der Abt duckte sich noch tiefer ab. Insidis Augen hatten sich auf den Abt geheftet und verfolgte diesen über den Chorgang. Einer der Kopflosen erschien in der Geheimtür. Die Kriegerin zog ihr Schwert in einem Bogen von dem sie direkt in die Schlag des Dämonischen fuhr. Sie lenkte die Klinge ab so das die Spitze in das Holz des Türahmens stach. Während der Kopflose das Schwert heraus zog trat Insidi mit voller kraft gegen die Brust des Dämonischen. Laut und klappernd rollte er die Treppe hinunter. Der Abt blockierte die Tür von innen und hoffte das die vier Kopflosen die drei Fremden bald töten würden. Waruru nahm anlauf und schleuderte die Lanze auf den Kopflosen. Der Dämonische wurde an die Wand geworfen und die Lanze nagelte ihn an die Wand. I'''nsidi sprang aus dem Chorgang auf den Alltar. Sie erblickte die Kerzen und warf sie nach einem bestimmten Muster über den Boden. Die Kerzen rollten über den Boden und zogen eine Waxspur hintersich. "Treibt sie genau zwischen den Alltar und die erste Reihe der Bänke!" schrie Insidi. Waruru und Nameless nickten und teilten sich auf. Die Funken flogen als das Schwert eines Kopflosen die Dolche der Arnorie kreuzten. Waruru bewieß das er das Schwert beherschte und spielte den Dämonischen auf die Position welche ihm Insidi mitgeteilt hatte. Nameless keilte das Schwert des dritten Kopflosen zwischen die Stoßklingen seines Schildes. Er gab Waruru ein Handzeichen, der Ritter bestätigte es mit einem Nicken. Der Arnor stemmte sich in das Schild und bereitete die Drehung for. "Jetzt!" schrie Waruru und Nameless riß das Schild herum. Der Kopflose krachte in den anderen hinein. Beide Dämonischen wurden in das Herz des Waxsterns geschleudert. Insidi stieß ihre Dolche unter die Axeln des Kopflosen und ließ sich sich wegfallen. Im Fall drehte sie sich und brachte den Kopflosen zu fall. "'''R'aus hier!" schrie die Kriegerin, "gleich wird es feurig!" Waruru und Nameless rannten auf die Türen zu. Insidi stand da und sah dem Abt in die Augen, der Toa stand mit der Armbrust im Türbogen. Der Abt löste den Abzug und die Arnorie ließ die brennende Kerze fallen. Der Bolzen traf Insidi unter der linken Brust und schleuderte die Arnorie nach hinten, sie rollte über den Boden und hielt die Hand auf die Wunde. Sie spürte das Blut zwischen den Fingern. Der Toa schritt auf die verletzte Insidi zu. Die Kriegerin rappelte sich wieder auf. Der Abt schoss erneut und der Bolzen traf den Oberschenkel der Arnorie. Sie taumelte und ging erneut zu boden. Gleichzeitig endzündete sich das Wax und ein fünfzackiger Stern aus Feuer umschloss die drei Dämonischen. "Ich habe nicht vor hier und heute mein Leben zu lassen!" schrie Insidi und zog sich an dem Toa hoch, "und danke für die Armbrust!" Die Arnorie drehte die Waffe in den Armen des Abtes so das der Bolzen durch den Fuß in den Boden schießen würde. Mit dem Finger des Toa löste sie den Abzug.'' ''Der Abt schrie auf während sich Insidi mit dem Rückschlag der Armbrust weg katapultierte. Das Feuer ergriff die Bänke, Gardinen und Tücher in der Kathedrale. Das Gotteshaus wurde Raub der Flammen. Epilog:" ''"'W'ürdest du mich bitte abstützen," sprach Insidi zu Nameless. Der Krieger kam zur rechten seiner Gefährtin und Waruru zur Linken. Die drei Freunde standen einige Meter von der brennenden Kathedrale endfehrnt und sahen zu wie das Gotteshaus Raub der Flammen wurde. "Wir haben die Kathrdrale abgebrannt!" sagte Waruru zu seinen beiden Freunden, "das war wohl nicht ganz so gut!" Die Nacht war um das brennende Bauwerk taghell und immer mehr Städter eilten herbei. "Ach was," bemerkte Nameless, "so etwas kann passieren wenn man sich mit dunklen Kräften anlegt!" "Stimmt!" ergänzte Insidi. Die drei Arnor entfernten sich von der Kathedrale und kehrten ihr den Rücken zu. "Würdest du mich tragen?" fragte Insidi und sah Nameless in tief in die Augen. "Nichts lieber als das!" erwiederte der Krieger und trug Insidi sanft auf den Armen auf den Palast zu. Der Morgen brach herrein und das Tageslicht verdrängte die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Jadeger und Sophie standen auf der Treppe zum Palast und erblickten ihre drei Freunde . Nameless war glücklich während er seine Insidi trug. Er spürte den gleichmäßigen Herzschlag seiner Gefährtin und drückte sie ansich. "Morgen geht es dir wieder besser!" sprach Nameless zufrieden und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht. Insidi nickte mit einem schmerzverzerrten Lachen.' 'D'''rei Tage später, "wie soll es mit uns weitergehen?" fragte Nameless seine Insidi. Beide standen auf dem Balkon und blickten auf den Vollmond. Nichts mehr erinnerte daran das die Arnorie verletzt gewesen war. "Es soll so bleiben wie es ist," erwiederte Insidi, "denn es gibt etwas das ich dir sagen muß. "Was denn?" bemerkte Nameless und sah Insidi tief in die Augen. "Ich habe dich vermisst und Dinge gefühlt die mir fremd waren," weinte Insidi, "ich habe dich seit dem ersten Tag an geliebt!" "Wirklich?" fragte Nameless völlig überrascht, "warum hast du es mir nie gesagt?" "Weil ich noch nicht weit genug bin," sprach Insidi leise, "ich glaube ich gehe jetzt besser, bevor ich mich verliere." Sie gab Nameless einen Kuss auf den Mund und rannte aus dessen Zimmer. Der Krieger stand noch eine weile da und lächelte. Er wiederholte Insidis Sätze und eine Freudenträne lief über sein Gesicht. "Wenn sie noch Zeit braucht," sagte er leise während er die Bettdecke zurecht zog, "dann soll sie auch die Zeit bekommen." Insidi und Nameless schliefen diese Nacht mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ein, beide hatten ihre Gefühle für einander endlich im Einklang gebracht. Beide erwarteten sehnlichst den Tag oder die Nacht an dem sie ihren Gefühlen freihen Lauf lassen konnten, aber noch war es nicht so weit. Nachwort:" 'J'''adeger gab die Feder an Insidi welche zu erst das Dokument unterzeichnete, nach ihr Waruru und nach diesem Nameless. Zu guter letzt unterschrieb der König selbst. Er falltete das Papier und sorgfälltig zusammen und zog die Kerze heran. Das Siegelwax ging durch die Runde und schließlich hielten vier Siegel das Dokument zusammen. Genau neben dem des königlchen Siegel von Zweibrüggen hatte Insidi ihres gesetzt, den fünfzackigen Stern. Der Bote trat herrein und nahm die Depesche ansich. Die Tür schloss sich hinter dem Toa. Einige Minuten nach dem Verlassen des Boten trat die Dienerin ein, "Die Tafel ist gedeckt meine Mayetät." "Dann lasst uns aufstehen und uns an Speise und Trank erfeuen!" lachte Jadeger und trat mit seinen Freunden aus dem Arbeitszimmer. D'er Kopfgeldjäger stand auf dem Pier und sah auf das Meer hinaus. "Ich glaube das ich noch einmal Glück hatte," sagte er zu seinem Vater, "ich werde so ein Waagniss nicht noch einmal eingehen!" "Das will ich hoffen!" betonte der alte Toa, "es hat mir sehr viel Mühe gekostet für dich ein gutes Wort ein zulegen!" Der Kopfgeldjäger sah seinen Vater erstaunt an, "wie darf ich das verstehen?" "Hätte ich mich nicht für dein Wohl eingesetzt, mein Sohn," sprach der alte Toa, "dann wärst du auch ein Opfer der Hüterin geworden." "Danke dafür, Vater," sprach der Toa gut gelaunt, "ich werde deine Bemühungen nicht umsonst gewesen sein." Der Toa erinnerte sich noch mal, '"Wenn ich dir das erkläre endest du so wie er da unten!" sprach der Abt mit vorsichtiger Stimme, "es gibt Geheimnisse, die sollten besser welche bleiben!" Hauptrollen: Toa: Bild:Z._Mata_Nui.JPG|Der Jäger Bild:F._Sophie_2.JPG|Die Gerechte Bild:E_Nameless_2.JPG|Der Namenlose Bild:E_Insidi.JPG|Die Heimtückische Bild:F._Jadeger.JPG|Der Ritterliche Kategorie:Epos